The invention relates to communication device and more particularly to the communication device which is capable to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050075096 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “Mobile phone applets with are downloadable on a J2ME and Symbian platform. The core function of the applet is to utilize a mobile device's calendar with respect to the date and time to control when the phone can and can not ring. Based on the selected applet date and timings are automatically or manually entered into the phone which enable switching the phone's silent mode on and off at a predetermined date and time for a selected duration of time. Additionally the user can use the applet to toggle between profiles on a mobile device.” However, this prior art does not disclose the communication device comprising a voice communication implementer, a ringing mode implementer, a silent mode implementer, an answering machine implementer, and a caller's information displaying implementer.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein (and/or in IDS) may be of a large one, however, applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.